Sympathy From the Devil
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: "Looks like you saw something you shouldn't have, huh?"..."Because you know our secret, you have to die." Kid and the Detective Boys flinched at the guns aimed at them. What if OVA 10 Kid on Trap Island had ended differently and a gun was fired?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone : D Thanks for taking time to read this story. I just need a few days to clear my head, so I wanted to write a short story. It will probably be two chapters long. Three at most. **

**This idea has been in my head for quite a while and I am really bored right now so I'll write and post it here.**

**Please enjoy. This is my favorite OVA ^^ In case you didn't watch OVA 10, I don't want to really spoil it if you didn't but The detective boys quite literally fished Kid from the sky from a heist, and on the way down, Kid managed to lose his monocle and part of his uniform and the kids thinks he's Shinichi. Then the adventure continues. They run into the owner of tonight's heist gem and finds out he has been smuggling guns and making counterfeit art and gems. **

**Sorry for any grammar issues, if you spot some, please do tell me. **

**Oh by the way: ****Shachō = President **

"Looks like you saw something you shouldn't have, huh?" The man's voice was full of confidence and it made Kid flinch on the inside. But nevertheless, he kept his face perfectly neutral, lowering his head in such an angle that the man would not be able to see his face.

"Nezu-Shacho…." The thief said in an equally confident voice, he barely glanced back as the three children hugged onto his blue shirt tightly.

"I'll let you see the real diamond as a parting gift." Nezu grinned triumphantly and took a small case from his breast pocket and opened it.

The Artemis' Teardrop shined brightly in its case.

"I appreciate for your generosity….but you carry the real one out of fear, huh? You think Kid will take away the real one after discovering the fake." Kid grinned and the man's face scrunched up in fury.

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled loudly and the kids winced.

"Because you know our secret, you have to die." Nezu finished with a smile and three of his four men raised their guns and aimed for the four below.

The magician tensed with a frown, and readied into a protective stance in front of the children. They let out small cries and held onto him even tighter.

_Damn it….these bastards are more troublesome than those crocodiles…_ Kid thought with a curse. He has only his card gun with him and that didn't really give him any advantage over three men with guns. He also had three kids with him. What the hell was he supposed to do?

He jumped out of his thoughts when he heard the cocks of the hammer being pulled back and the safety lock being turned off. _Crap! _Nezu must've seen the pure look of terror on his face because the man grinned again before uttering one word.

"FIRE!"

Then a loud noise interrupted the shooting. It sounded a lot like something huge disrupting the air. The groups, both the ones on the balcony and the ones on the ground below watched in surprise as a ridiculously large soccer ball made its way between the two groups.

_Chance!_ Kid smirked softly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his card gun. Without hesitation, he fired at the ball.

The ball exploded when the card touched it. A huge amount of compressed air filled the area. Nezu and his men cursed and covered their faces as the air hit them hard. The Detective Boys cried out and did the same.

"You-"One of the men cursed and aimed his gun straight as Kid. Then was promptly hit in the face by Conan and his skateboard. Then the boy continued on and hit the other two squarely in the face.

"Damn you!" Nezu's secretary hissed, whipping out his own gun and aimed it at detective. Another card shot out and hit the secretary's glasses off. The man momentarily faltered, to touch his face. At that quick moment, Conan whipped out his watch and a tranquilizer needle found its way embedded into the secretary's neck.

With a yawn, the man fell limp against the stairs.

The company president looked at Conan and then back at Kid. A moment later, the man whipped around and started to run for the exit.

The thief glared and shot a card at him, slicing through his breast pocket and the case that held the jewel fell to the floor.

Nezu stopped and cursed, reaching back for it, only to be stopped by another card. With a fearful cry, Nezu scrambled up the staircase and towards the cave opening.

"You're not going anywhere!" Conan muttered before chasing after him, sparing a glance at Kid. He would come back for the thief later.

The thief watched silently as Conan left the cave room with a sigh. Well, at least the problem was solved. He looked at the kids before smiling; maybe it was time for him to take his leave.

That was his plan until he heard a soft muttering following by the cock of a gun.

"Damn it…." He heard and barely had time to turn around in fear before he saw the man aim at the kids.

A shot rang out.

His body burned. It burned like hell. That was the first thing that crossed his mind as he began to crumble on the floor.

_I…made it….somehow I made it to…them…in time._ He smiled; at least he had managed to protect them.

Then all he felt was pain.

When Conan heard that gunshot, he knew something was wrong. Leaving Nezu where he was currently laying, he made a beeline back into the cave. There he froze and stared at one of the men. Apparently, he hadn't hit him hard enough because the man was currently holding a gun with shaking hands, smoke emitting from the end, marking that a bullet had recently been fired. He then turned to see the kids surrounding Kid, who crumbled to the ground holding his side.

Conan felt anger bubbling inside of them.

"You bastard!" He growled before reaching for his belt, shooting out another soccer ball and kicked it hard. The ball smacked the man in the face and he fell back down. He wouldn't be waking for another few hours.

Conan then jumped over the railing, landing gracefully, and hurried to Kid's side. He had known something was up when he saw the Detective Boys sneak away during the heist. Who would have thought they actually caught the Kid…and then end up fooled into thinking the thief was Kudo Shinichi…..?

"C-Conan-kun….." Ayumi was crying softly and Genta looked shocked.

"What happened?" Conan demanded. Kid was lying on the floor, shaking noticeably. But what had them all scared was the increasing stain on the thief's royal blue dressed shirt.

"I-I don't know. A-after you left, Shinichi-oniisan began walking away and then he suddenly turned around. He looked terrified. T-then, I'm not sure what happened next, it went by t-too fast." Ayumi then broke down into sobs.

"Conan-kun….he's not Shinichi-san….is he?" Mitsuhiko frowned at the card gun, lying a few feet away.

The boy chose not to answer but instead reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief.

"Kid, can you hear me?" He murmured softly hoping the three couldn't hear him. But sadly he was wrong.

"E-eh, K-kid? Conan, don't tell me-"Genta stammered.

"Be quiet for a second!" Conan hissed loudly and the three quickly shut their mouths and stood around Kid, waiting for Conan's next instructions.

"Kid, answer me." He said again, a little more desperate this time. He stared down at the wound with narrowed eyes. Kid's hand was wrapped around his side tightly but the detective could still see the blood flowing freely through his fingers. The thief's eyes were clenched tight, and Conan could see him biting his lips until he broke skin in order to keep from yelling out in pain.

He watched Kid struggle to open his eyes. They looked cloudy with pain.

"Y-yo, tantei-kun, fancy meeting you here." Kid gave a out-of-breath laugh and tried to grin but it turned into a pained grimace a second later.

"Barou, shut up, you got shot." Conan hissed in annoyance.

"Ah, so that's why it hurts so much." Another raspy laugh.

"Shut up it's not funny. Now move your hand so I can see the wound." Conan ordered sharply and Kid obeyed. As soon as the hand was removed, a sudden burst of blood came and Kid nearly curled up in pain. The Detective boys gasped and Ayumi closed her eyes with a cry.

Conan immediately studied the wound, probing it gently, not wanting to tear the major blood vessel in the liver. It was perforating wound. A enter and exit wound. He sighed in relief, so there was no need to perform any surgery to take out a bullet. Then he frowned. But Kid was shot in the abdomen. Like a chest wound, it was one of the worst places to be shot, it would take a lot of work to control the bleeding. If he doesn't control it….Kid could die of blood loss in a matter of minutes. With that in mind, he quickly pressed the handkerchief onto the wound, earning a pained hiss from the thief.

"Quiet, the bullet's not in your body anymore, so you don't have to worry about surgery. But you are still losing a lot of blood."

"Oh joy." Kid mutters.

"I told you to shut up." Conan growled and cursed under his breath as the handkerchief quickly turned red. He looked up at the three.

"Guys, do any of you have anything to stop the bleeding? A handkerchief? A napkin? Anything?"

The three shook their heads and Conan cursed again.

"Ah, Conan-kun, I have the spread that we used during the picnic." Mitsuhiko offered and Conan brightened up.

"Really? Well then, help me get him onto it. It's better than having him laid on the floor."

"…..I think I might have some needle and thread." Conan froze and stared down at Kid in surprised.

"W-what?" Conan stammered. Needle and thread….AHA! Exactly what he needs.

"W-where is it?"

"….my suit jacket." Conan's heart fell slightly.

"And where is that?" He whispered.

"Back near the fence."

"Damn it, we have no time. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta!"

"H-hai?" The three chirped nervously.

"I need you to do something for me okay? Can you handle it?" Conan spoke in a deep serious tone. The three nodded.

"Okay then, I want you three to go back and find Kid's jacket. I need that needle and thread to stitch him back up. Nakamori-keibu and the others are still chasing that dummy so we don't have any police help. The cell phones are out of signal around this area and it's too far to go back to the hotel. We need to do this ourselves, do you understand?"

"Yes, Conan-kun! We'll get you the jacket and help save Kid-san!" Ayumi forced a watery smile to her face before dragging the other two out the cave and back to the fence.

Kid laid silently, panting as he turned his head to stare at the detective.

"Why?" He said. Conan turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"….why shouldn't I be?"

"Tantei-kun, I'm injured and can barely stand up. You could have just asked those brats to stay behind while you ride back to the hotel and call for an ambulance. And at the same time, get Nakamori-keibu and the task force. Hell, you could even find out my identity right now." Kid laughed, but it turns into a hacking cough. He winces as each cough brings a shot of pain, and more blood

"I told you to shut up." Conan hissed, pressing hard against the wound.

"Ouch." Kid says and Conan rolls his eyes. He studied the thief casually. He had to admit it was hard not to. Kid had mussed up his hair in order to look like his own tamed style, which wasn't really working out. The thief's hair had started to stick up again into what could only be the thief's natural hairstyle.

"You still haven't answered my question, tantei-kun." Kid whispered as his head began to cloud. How much blood had he lost already? He let out a yelp by accident when Conan applied extra pressure to the wound.

"What was that for?" He glared at the boy with a pout.

"Barou, I said it before, I'm not going to let you die before I catch you fair and square."

**End of chapter one. I hope it was satisfactory. Also this will probably be a two-shot. I'll see later on. Ah and I have never been shot before so I'm not sure how to treat entrance and exit wounds and Google and Bing wasn't really all that helpful -_- but I hope I got it mostly right. **

**Please review if you can, it makes me feel appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Note: There is a lot of dialogue. Sorry if there are any grammer or spelling issues, please tell me if you spot any. **

Kid's eyes widen at that but then it turned into a smirk.

"Ah, but that's never going to happen, tantei-kun." He chuckled and Conan rolled his eyes.

"Can you move? I need you to lay on the spread Mitsuhiko had. I'd rather have you bled on that than the ground."

"That wasn't a very comforting comment, tantei-kun…" The thief twitched and Conan grinned.

"I'm sorry; did I hurt your feelings, Kaitou-san?"

"I don't know how Ran-san can stand a cold prick like youahh-ouch!" Kid yelped again as the boy pushed down again.

"What was that?" Conan asked a bit too innocently.

"You're making me bleed out even quicker, meitantei."

"Are you going to ever get off the ground?" Conan ignored the last phrase and gave him a pointed look.

"Hai, hai, give me a hand here." Conan nodded and gestured for Kid to press on the wound while he went to get the spread. After a few minutes of muffled cries of pain and curses. Kid was laying on the blue spread, a coat of sweat plastering his fringe to his forehead.

"Damn it." Conan glared at the bloodied handkerchief, it was all red now. His hands were starting to become stained a pinkish color.

Kid watched the boy silently. His vision was really starting to blur but the terror on the detective's face couldn't be missed.

"So? How did you guys end up here anyway?" The detective asked casually. The thief narrowed his eyes slightly but pulled a flawless smirk.

"I thought you told me to shut up."

"Just answer the question, barou." Conan deadpanned. He didn't want the thief to talk but he couldn't risk the chance of letting him fall unconscious. He wasn't sure Kid would ever wake up if he did.

"Well, I have to say, I'm proud of your little Detective group. Pepper, that totally caught me off guard…" He chuckled again.

"Pepper?"

"Oh and the fishing pole, that was a new one!"

"….I don't want to know, do I?"

"….No you probably don't…..Is it alright for your little friends to go out there alone? There's a wild boar out there and we ran into other unpleasant surprises on the way too." The Kaitou shuddered at the thought of the crocodiles. He and those brats were inches away from becoming dinner.

"I'm sure, it will be okay. Those three can run like the British are after them when they try. **(A.N. I'm pretty sure no one gets the reference but I just feel like putting this in here, humor me.) **" Conan scoffed.

"I guess you're right."

"Oh yeah, I still haven't gotten the chance to ask you."

"Ask away tantei-kun, I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"Why do you bring thread and needle to a heist?"

"….Saa…I wonder why? I guess either I left it in my pocket from some random time or my mother-ah, on second thought, I'm not sure anymore."

"….Sou…ka…." Conan paused before clicking his tongue nervously. It's no good; the blood was still flowing rather steadily. Without another second of hesitation, he pulled off his vest and stripped off his tee shirt. He then put the vest back on and began shredding the tee into long strips.

"T-tantei-kun?"

"Shut up and let me work." Conan ordered and put a few strips under Kid's back, directly over the exit wound.

"Lay down on it." He barked and Kid obeyed, wincing at contact. The detective then, put a few strips together and pressed it against the entrance wound, discarding the old and soaked handkerchief.

Kid bit his lips hard. Poker face can only get him so far. He wanted to scream in pain. The thief remembered reading about Conan getting shot similarly once when he and his friends found a group of thugs burying a body, how the hell did the boy stand it?

"Where are those guys?" Conan mumbled, glancing towards the cave door.

"Tantei-kun."

"WHAT?" Conan barely suppressed a growl but he quickly looked away.

"Sorry." He muttered an apology.

"Tantei-kun, I doubt that those men up there will stay in the dream world for another few hours. You need to eliminate their mobility." Conan gasped, looking up at the balcony, in all the confusion, he had nearly forgotten about them. Kid was right; they needed to be tied up somehow. He looked back down and scanned the cave room quickly.

"There's rope over there." He exclaimed, nodding his heads towards the collection of smuggled guns. A long coil of rope lay next to them.

"Great, I just need to get it and…." Conan looked back at the thief uncertainly.

"It's alright; I'm not going to run away." Kid grinned.

"That's not what I was worried about." Conan scowled.

"Aw, you worry for me, tantei-kun? I feel all warm inside. I wonder if this is what they call love." The thief's grin was so wide that Conan wondered if his mouth would split.

"S-shut up barou!" He stammered before stuffing a handful of shredded fabric into Kid's arm. He could still feel the other's violet eyes staring into his back even as he grabbed the rope and headed for the group of unconscious men upstairs.

"Don't you fall asleep, you idiot." He called back and heard a soft chuckle in return.

With quick hands, he used his pocket knife and cut the rope into many pieces before continuing, tying one man's ankles and hands before moving on to the next. At the same time, he made small talk with Kid, mostly insults and sharp remarks from him, small chuckles and short replies from the thief.

"I'm going outside to tie up Nezu-Shachō." He turned and peered down the balcony. Kid was staring into space, his hand pressed against the wound tightly, but even from here, Conan could see the big blotch of red as clear as day.

"Kid?" He tried again.

"H-huh, what is it tantei-kun?"

"I said I'm going to go out for a second to tie up Nezu….you going to okay?"

"Tantei-kun, it's only for a minute, I'll live."

"You better." With that, Conan ran out to tie up the company president. Maybe if he hadn't been in such a hurry, he would have seen the cloudiness in the other teen's eyes.

_Damn it…this isn't good_ Kid winced at the growing pounding in his head. He shifted again and let out a small whimper. The fabric wasn't doing a good job in stopping the bleeding. Or maybe it's his trembling hands that are failing him.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. _He smiled sadly, glancing towards the balcony, where the Artemis' Teardrop was sitting at the edge, mocking him. Who knows, it might even be Pandora. Wouldn't it be ironic to die with his goal only several meters away from him?

_No, wait what am I thinking? I'm not going to die. Dad…..I still need to complete his mission. _He found the strength to get up slowly, biting down any cries that could have escaped. His hand clenched at the fabric wrapping his wound. Looking down he could see that his exit wound had bled all over the other set of fabric and was already forming a small puddle on the blue spread.

He fell to his uninjured side with a grunt and began to push himself towards the balcony. Slowly but surely, he was getting closer. Wriggling and crawling with all his might, Kid was panting even harder than he was before.

It was after he reached the bottom of the balcony did he realize, there was no way he would be able to reach the gem.

"Heh, I'm such an idiot." He gave a raspy laugh before allowing his head to fall. He froze when he heard a groan. He looked up and saw one of the tied men shift. The thief hoped the man wouldn't be able to see him in the darkness.

Then something fell in front of his vision. He blinked and stared at the box sitting a few feet away from where he laid. The Artemis' Teardrop! The man's shifting must've knocked the box over the edge.

He moved his unoccupied arm for the case and cursed when he saw it shake pathetically in front of him. His skin was as pale as the white gloves he usually wore.

He leaned towards the box and cried out softly as a gush of blood came from the wound. He was pretty sure that both wounds were bleeding freely now. His vision was clouding so he reached out, ignoring his body's protest and groped around blindly for the box.

He would have let out a sigh of relief if he wasn't lacking the breath to when his fingers wrapped around the box. He pulled in immediately and held the case to his side protectively. His numbed fingers opened the box quickly and the diamond fell onto his hands. The coolness of the gem made him shiver.

He noticed the faint moonlight shining in from the cave entrance and feebly lifted one trembling arm towards it.

Nothing happened.

He laid there for a while. His arm still raised slightly. The thief continued to stare at the gem as if expecting Pandora to pop out suddenly.

With a dry scoff, he dropped his arm and laughed silently.

"Seriously, you could have at least let me complete my mission before I die." He whispered, staring at the moon from through the cave walls.

He allowed his eyes to close. Maybe he should rest for a while. He was really tired…..

He didn't response to the frantic voice calling for him. He was so tired…

* * *

"Kid! Kid! You bastard, what were you trying to do?" Conan growled so loudly that he was sure Nezu and his men could hear him. He had just finished tying up Nezu and rolled him into the man's getaway car, locking the door just in case he got any ideas. When he entered and found the blue spread with no Kid on top of it, he had a bad feeling. His heart almost stopped when he found Kid laying a few good meters away from it, unconscious and in a very scary puddle of blood.

"Come on, stay with me, I'm not letting you die on my watch." He growled lowly, willing himself to calm down. It's okay; he had checked the Kid for a pulse a few seconds ago. He checked again just to make sure. The thief's heart was still beating. Weaker than a normal heart rate but it was still beating.

He looked down at the fabric from his tee shirt that was pressed again the thief's wound tightly. It wasn't doing a good job in stopping the blood flow. For once, he wished he was about Genta's size. That way he would have more fabric at hand than his skinny tee shirt.

He was beginning to consider ripping off his vest to help stem the blood flow. He was only blocking the entrance wound; he still had an exit wound to worry about.

"Kid…" He whispered, looking at the thief's face, trying hard not to analyze his appearance. Kid was deathly pale and his lips were starting to take on a bluish tinge.

"….You idiot…" He cursed under his breath. What the hell had possessed the damn thief to crawl all the way over here? He caught a shine from something clenched tight in the thief's other hand. He slowly reached for it and unclasped it from his hand.

It was the Artemis' Teardrop.

He stared and stared at it, then he growled and threw it to the side.

"That's what you came here for? That's what you crawled and bled half to death for while I was outside for? This stupid gem? Kaitou Kid you….you…" He trailed off and took a shuddering breath. It was useless, Kid couldn't hear him. If-no…_When_ Kid wakes up and is well enough to run around again, Conan swore to god that he would kill the thief himself.

He froze when he heard Kid take a short breath. He looked at him immediately and cursed. The thief was going to go into shock soon if they didn't do anything about it soon.

He didn't have to think about it anymore. One hand reached for his vest zipper and he pulled down and then shrugged it off. He used one hand to cover Kid as well has he could with it and prayed to god that they were going to get help soon. He shivered as the coldness cut through him like a knife. He shrugged it off determinedly.

"Conan-kun!" He gasped before turning around and saw Ayumi running frantically with a bundle of white in her arms, the other two boys running after her.

"Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko!" He let a giddy laugh of relief escape his lips as the three reached him.

"Kid-san! I-is he okay?" Ayumi nearly bursted into tears again.

"The idiot lost a lot of blood." He whispered but dug through the white jacket eagerly, hoping that there wouldn't be any traps that will send a burst of confetti into his face and turn his hair pink.

"Found it!" He yelled in triumph, holding out a spool of thread and needle. With quick inspection, he realized that the thread was the same type they used in the hospital. Why would the Kaitou Kid carry surgical thread and needle in his pocket was beyond Conan but at the minute he was quite glad the thief did.

"You guys." He said and the three perked up.

"H-hai?" They chirped nervously.

"I'm going to stitch him back up. I'm warning you, it's going to get bloody. If you don't want to see, then I advise you now to clear away." He squinted as he tried to slip the thread through the needle hole in the darkness.

"One of you, you have to hold a flashlight throughout the whole operation. I can't do it so is anyone of you up to the job?" He glanced back at the three.

There was a minute of hesitation, but Mitsuhiko stepped forward.

"I'll do it Conan-kun." Hs face had an expression was pure grimness as he sat down on the other side of Kid's body and clicked his wristwatch flashlight on. Conan nodded gratefully before turning to Ayumi.

"A-ayumi will be fine." She smiled reassuringly and Genta did the same.

"Alright then." Conan then turned to Kid. With a sigh, he took his pocket knife and began cutting away at Kid's shirt.

He could feel Mitsuhiko grimacing at the sight of blood. Conan took a deep breath before lifting the needle and getting to work.

He could feel Kid tense immediately and winced in sympathy. Without any anesthetics, even unconscious, it must hurt like hell. Kid's hands clenched tightly, and Conan shook his head slightly before turning back to his needlework. He noticed Ayumi sitting down and putting her hands in Kid's.

"It's the least Ayumi can do for Kid-san." She smiled. Conan nodded and then the lights turned off.

"Ah! My flashlight, it ran out of battery" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"Use mine! See I can do something too!" Genta snapped and handed his watch to Mitsuhiko.

"Ahehe, arigatou Genta-kun." The freckled-face boy chuckled before resuming his position as the lighter. With the light source back on, Conan continued. Genta sat himself besides Conan and grabbed a piece a fabric.

"Genta, press again the exit wound on his back." Conan ordered.

"Yes sir!" The obese boy grinned and did as told.

"Ngh…." Kid whimpered softly, brow furrowing as his wound was slowly being closed.

"Shh…" Ayumi whispered softly, her hand around Kid's growing tighter.

"Done, well at least with the entrance wound." Conan sighed softly, wiping the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

"Now to the exit wound." He announced. With some help from the three, he turned Kid to his side and began working on the exit wound.

"Thank god, the exit wound's the same size as the front one." He muttered.

"Eh? Why wouldn't they be the same, Conan-kun? The bullet is the same size when it enter Kid-san's body and when it left wasn't it?" Ayumi asked puzzled.

"Well, the exit wound from a high-velocity bullet is larger and more dangerous than the entrance wound. But the exit wound from a low-velocity bullet is roughly the same size as the entrance wound. We were luckily those thugs were using normal handguns." He explained and the three oh'ed in understanding.

Conan didn't know how many minutes or hours passed by but after a long time, he applied the last stitch and fell back in relief. The bleeding has stopped and the wounds were sealed.

He put his hand on the thief's neck and discovered a stronger pulse than before. Stronger but still pretty weak, must be the effect of blood loss.

"Is he going to be okay?" Genta questioned with a frown.

"Aa, thanks for helping me out guys." Conan smiled and the other three beamed.

"Now we have to wrap his wounds. Even though they are sealed, they are still very delicate. Any strained movement will cause them to reopen." He looked down for anymore fabric to use as a bandage. His vest was out of the question, so was his tee shirt, which was now reduced to a couple of soaked, red rags.

"Ah! Conan, when we went back to the fence, I took his glider too. It was all broken but will the cape part work?" Genta got up and grabbed the discarded cape. It was tangled up like a couple of mangled limbs, the metal sticking out in all directions.

"Prefect Genta." Conan nodded and took the glide from him. With the pocket knife, he expertly tore away the metal parts until he was left with a fairly big piece of white cloth. The detective shredded that into even smaller parts until he was left with a makeshift bandage.

Gently, he wrapped both entrance and exit wounds, careful not to pull any stitches.

"Okay, now we are officially done." Conan announced and the other three let out happy sighs.

"Now what do we do, Conan-kun?" Ayumi frowned Conan narrowed his eyes. What WERE they going to do?

"We'll wait here until morning, if he's not gone by then….we'll….get real help." He whispered the last part silently. They all knew it, if the thief wasn't strong enough by tomorrow morning, they would be sending him to jail.

"Okay, guys, why don't we all get some rest? It's been a long day." The three nodding glumly and began to settle in for some sleep. Conan leaned against the wall and stared at Kid one more time.

_Stupid thief….you better be gone by morning….._ That was the last thought in Conan's mind before he drifted off into well deserved sleep.

**This is officially a three-shot. I will have one more chapter up hopefully by next Monday. If not, then sometime around that week. Thank you for reading. Please review if you can, it makes me happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Last chapter of this three-shot, thanks to everyone that reviewed, read and supported this fic. **

**Another note: ****Botchama = Young Master **

The first beams of sunlight awoke Conan. He groaned irritably. With a grunt, he sat up, shivering at the cool dawn air. He was NOT a morning person. He blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what happened. That's when last night's events came rushing into his head, creating the mother of all headaches. Right, Nezu, his men, Kid was shot and- He remembered his own words. _We'll wait here until morning, if he's not gone by then….we'll….get real help._

He turned his head towards where he last saw Kid before falling asleep. His heat leaped yet again, when he found the thief lying in the exact same position. He shot a glance at the Detective Boys; they were huddled together sleeping peacefully. He slowly got up and went towards the magician.

Kid didn't look any better than he was the night before. His face wasn't as pale as it was last night, which was a plus. But when Conan put his hand to the thief's forehead, it was as hot as a coal stove.

"Oi, Kid," He whispered, prodding the other teen's shoulder gently. He was rewarded with a soft groan, but nothing else.

"Kid, I'm seriously, you have to get up." He hissed again, shaking even harder.

"Hmm?" The Kaitou finally opened his eyes.

"Tantei-kun?" Kid croaked hoarsely.

"Get up." Sensing the urgency in the detective's tone even through his cloudy mind, Kid nodded weakly and tried to get some feeling back into his body. There obviously wasn't enough blood in his system for his body to circulate well. It took him a few tries before being able to use his arms to support his upper body. One hand immediately reached for his surprisingly bandaged abdomen.

"Did you…" He began.

"Yeah, we all worked our behinds off trying to keep you alive." Conan paused before raising an arm and smacked Kid hard on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" The thief hissed, removing his hand from his stomach to favor his pounding head.

"For being a complete idiot!" Conan almost yelled. He pointed to the Atermis's Teardrop laying a few meters away, making Kid wince inwardly.

"I told you to sit still and you decide to crawl a few goddamn meters and bleed out even quicker! You could have died last night because of that, you idiot!" Conan took a quivering breath and composed himself. He didn't mean to let out that sudden outburst, but he was really pissed. Last night, when he saw the thief in that big pool of blood, he had thought Kid had died. That Kid had become another body for him to examine. That Kid was gone because he had come to late…like all the murders he had encountered in his life.

"I'm sorry…" Kid's voice snapped Conan out of his thoughts.

"Eh?"

"I said I'm sorry, tantei-kun. I'm sorry for making you all worry. I'm sorry for making you and your….friends break the rules in order to help me out." Kid looked away and watched the Detective boys sleep, oblivious to the two's conversation.

"….Barou…sometimes the rules are not always right….helping a wanted criminal like you might be against the rules…but…Kid…" Conan looked straight into Kid's lilac eyes with a serious expression.

"Kid…you're not a bad person…"

"Tantei-kun, are you attempting a joke?" Kid smiled and Conan deadpanned.

"I'm serious…you…risk your life to protect others. You could have easily left without caring for those kids….but you didn't. You turned around….you would rather get yourself shot then allow those kids to be hurt…."

"No one gets hurt, remember, tantei-kun-"

"That applies to you too! You think that getting yourself hurt in place of others is following that motto of yours?" Conan glared heatedly and Kid turned away and stared at the floor silently.

"Go." Kid froze and glanced at Conan in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"I said go, you stupid thief….think of it as repaying you for protecting the kids once again….but if you ever get yourself hurt by saving others in that reckless way of yours….I will hunt you down and kill you myself, you understand?"

"Tantei-kun….." The Kid paused before scoffing softly.

"I promise, scout's honor." He finished with a mock salute and grin, making Conan roll his eyes.

"How many American movies do you watch?"

"Meh, enough to annoy tantei-san to death." He replied vaguely with a fond smile, making Conan raise an eyebrow.

Kid slowly pushed himself to his feet, biting his lips softly at the strain of the stitches. Swaying slightly, he leaned against the wall for support.

"Here." He glanced down at the piece of long metal the detective offered him.

"This is…?"

"Leftovers from your cape….and here, it was wrapped up with your jacket too…."

"Ah, thank you." He whispered, reaching out slowly to grasp at the thin stick-like metal. It was freezing to touch, but it kept him standing so he didn't mind. He also took the other object from the detective's hand and stuffed it in his pants pocket. He got up, deciding to leave his bloodied dress shirt unbuttoned, less strain on the stitches this way.

The Kaitou felt Conan's eyes trained on his back the whole time he hobbled towards the exit. Conan had left it open last night.

"Ne, tantei-kun?" He said out loud when he was halfway out the door.

"What?" He smiled at the boy's exasperated tone and turned his head, giving Conan a genuine look of gratitude.

"Thank you…for everything." Without another glance, Kid stumbled out into the forest. The faint rays of sunlight were peeking over the trees and he squinted before continuing.

"Barou! This is a onetime thing; don't expect me to go easy on you next time, stupid thief!" He heard the indignant voice from inside the cave and laughed.

Sighing softly, he leaned against a tree and reached into his pocket, pulling out the object. He scoffed and lifted his hand and pressed the monocle in place on his face. He, then, pressed the small triangle charm. There was a sudden sound of static that disrupted the silence, and he waited for it to clear up.

"….M-shi, mo-hi? B-tc-ama?" Kid cleared his throat, annoyed at how hoarse and dried it felt.

"Aa, Jii-chan, it's me."

"Kaito-botchama! You had me worried! We agreed to it, didn't we? Because of increasing trouble during your heists, I installed a wireless radio to the monocle, why didn't you answer last night?" The static cleared and the older man's worry easily slipped into his tone. Kid swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Jii-chan, I-I couldn't get to it."

"…What do you mean botchama? Are you injured?"

"….Something like that."

"Goodness, your father in heaven will never forgive me for thi-"

"Anyway, can you pick me up? I…don't think I can get off the island by myself. My glider was trashed and I don't think I can row myself off."

"Kaito-botchama, are you that hurt? What happened?"

"J-just come, I'll explain later…please Jii-chan."

"…I understand, wait by the shore out of sight, I'll find you when I get there. It was Koyakejima Island right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you then, botchama." A click at the other end was heard and Kid sighed again.

He pushed himself off the tree trunk and continued hobbling towards the shore. It was going to be a LONG walk.

An hour later, he was at the shore. He panted hard as he leaned against a large shady tree. It was pretty much out of sight to people who weren't looking carefully so it was a good place to wait. He sighed as the salty breeze blew into his body gently. The blueness of the ocean was really starting to hurt his eyes.

He closed them slowly. Maybe he should take a rest...

"-chama, Kaito-botchama!" His eyes snapped open and Jii was hovering over him worriedly. Ah, that's right; he had finally made it to the shore, which had taken him almost an hour. His wound was burning to death so he leaned against a large, shady tree. He must've dozed off.

"Jii-chan?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're alright. We need to get out of here, botchama. That wound of yours looks serious." Jii scolded, gesturing to his bandaged torso.

"Ahehe, I guess it is." The thief grinned sheepishly as Jii pulled him to his feet, supporting him all the way to a small motor boat.

"Where did you get that?" Kid questioned.

"I rented it from the beach, botchama, how else would I have been able to come get you...are you feeling alright?"

"Eh? Sure, wonderful." Kid lied; he was sure as hell that he wasn't feeling wonderful. He could barely see two feet in front of him.

"Botchama, you better not be lying to me." Jii grunted as he helped his young master into the boat, glaring at the boy once they settled in.

"Okay, okay, I feel like I just got ran over fifty times by a bus, you happy now?" Kid pouted, leaning back against the boat, watching Jii start the motor.

"Not quite, botchama. You still haven't told me what on earth happened to you..." Jii frowned at the teen as they began moving away from shore.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm about to fall asleep." Kid whined, looking at the other with pleading eyes. Jii's frown deepened and his eyes travelled down to the bandages. They weren't really bandages and small dots of blood were beginning to seep through. He would eat Kid's top hat if those weren't bullet wounds. What had the little troublemaker gotten into his time?

"Alright, but this conversation isn't over yet, botchama, I expect a full explanation when you have fully recove-" He stopped and chuckled in exasperation. Kid had already nodded off into the oblivion of sleep, head drooping slight as the boat rocked in a calm pattern.

The assistant watched silently before chuckling again, shrugging off his overcoat and gently, he covered the thief's upper body.

"Seriously, no matter what he says, he is still a child isn't he, Toichi-sama?"

* * *

"Ah! Where's Kid-san!" Ayumi exclaimed as soon as she awoke. She sat up, glancing around rapidly, looking for any sign of the wounded teen. The two boys asleep next to her also stirred.

"Eh? Kid? Ah! Is he gone?" Genta yelled, looking around in the same manner.

"He's gone." They turned to the speaker.

"C-conan-kun! D-don't tell Kid-san di-"Ayumi was on the verge of tears.

"No, I meant he left already." The detective rolled his eyes and the other three sighed in relief.

"Do you think he's alright?" Mitsuhiko pondered and the other two nodded in agreement.

"He better be." Conan sighed, glancing out the door, the same door Kid exited a few hours ago.

"Let's go guys; we should get some help now. I'm sure Ran-neechan and the others would've noticed that we are missing by now.

**_ ….. Ending Song: Hello, Mr. My Yesterday_**

"Ow, Ow, OW! Christ, Jii-chan that hurts!" Kaito yelped into the pillow he was grabbing onto for dear life as Jii began wiping the wound carefully with a wet towel.

"If you weren't so reckless, you would not be in this situation, botchama. This is the only way for you to keep the stitches intact while cleansing them. " He had to admit; whoever did these stitches weren't half bad.

"But still, it hurts." He whined as another stinging pain struck him.

"You're not going anywhere for a while botchama. Looks like you'll have to call in sick for the entire week." Jii frowned, applying some hydrogen peroxide to the wound for good measure.

"Crap, Aoko's going to kill me-ACK!"

…

"Conan-kun! Where were you guys! I was worried sick!" Ran yelled loudly, making the Detective Boys wince.

"G-gomen, Ran-neechan, we were chasing Kid and-"

"And you got yourself caught up in a case again! They had guns too!" She pointed at the men on the balcony being rounded up by Nakamori and the taskforce.

"Mah Ran, at least the little shrimp and his friends are safe, but who I'm really worried about is Kid-sama! SO gallantly, he risked his life to save these brats and got wounded himself, my hero! Oh, I hope he lives to start another adventure!" Sonoko sighed dramatically, in tears.

Ran took a deep breath and tried to keep her temper. Her gaze travelled away from Conan's guilty-stricken expression. She frowned when her eyes landed on the dark red splotch on the ground. From her many years of seeing crime scenes, even she knew that the amount of blood on the ground wasn't good.

"I wonder if Kid is alright.…." She mumbled softly, still staring at the dried patch of blood.

"Oh, he is. He better be." Conan smirked knowingly.

_After all, we made a promise._

**Bleh, I think this chapter sucked. Eww…I don't like it. But anyway, this story is now finished. Thanks for reading. I was a bit tired so there might be mistakes in grammer and spelling. Please tell me if you spot some. Sorry if I make your eyes bleed from the bad quality. :/ Review if you can. **


End file.
